


He Wore His Hat For Daddy

by SweetJulieFace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Reference to daddy kink, Short Story, not mentioning other player until seeing it in the story for effect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJulieFace/pseuds/SweetJulieFace
Summary: Patrick Sharp had been requested to wear a hat to the Cubs game that wasn't a Cubs hat





	He Wore His Hat For Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS... for those who saw the pictures of him at the cubs game and saw the hat he wore, I wrote this in response because I HAVE NO IDEA. 
> 
> This is unbetaed because I just had to get it out here. Please let me know of any glaring mistakes.
> 
> ALSO feel free to take this idea and run with it. Tag me in it if you write something based off reading this, I'd love to see it. THANK YOU!!! :D

_ “Now wear your daddy’s hat like a good boy so I can see you’re thinking about me.” _ Is what the text said.

 

As Patrick Sharp got ready for the Cubs game against the Blue Jays, he looked at his hat collection and grabbed the black hat with the black lettering on it and put it on backwards.  He left the room and grabbed his keys, Abby and the two girls in the living room.  He kisses his two girls on the cheek and Abby a nice long kiss on the lips, happy to be back in Chicago, even though there was now a person he missed dearly in Dallas.  Abby grabs his hat and pulls it off quickly to see which one he’s wearing.  She smiles deviously and puts it back on him, leaning close to his ear.

 

“Good boy.” She whispers, kissing him on the cheek.  He pulls away with a smile.  

 

“Oh really?” He nuzzles her neck.

 

She smiles and shrugs.  “I read the text, he’ll be so happy to see it on you.”  She walks him to the door and kisses him one more time.  “Have fun, make your daddy proud.”  She whispers with a wink and smacks him lightly on the ass as he opens the door.

 

\--------

 

Patrick is in the crowd, enjoying the game.  His phone buzzes.

 

_ I see you’re wearing daddy’s hat, I am so proud of you my good boy. _

 

He blushes and responds.

 

\-------

 

Tyler Seguin’s excited to see his black hat with the black T and S on Sharp's head, his boy proudly wearing his brand.  His phone buzzes, and he smiles at how quickly Patrick responded.

 

_ Anything for you daddy. Your boy can’t wait for you to visit him :) _


End file.
